warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Prime Vault
The Prime Vault, an archive outside of Tenno reach, houses items that have been retired from the game's reward tables. "An item enters the Prime Vault" means that players are no longer able to acquire Void Relics that can potentially reward those items. Any relics, blueprints, and components that the player already owns will not be removed from their inventory if they are to be vaulted. Items in the Prime Vault can be reacquired in limited-time Prime Vault Packages which offer retired Prime items and Prime Access-exclusive accessories, at the cost of real-world money. The prime Warframe and weapons parts included in the unvaulting will be re-added to drop tables through new relics, allowing players to acquire them without paying for them. Collapse AllExpand All =Current Prime Access= Oberon & Nekros Prime Vault The Ash/Vauban Prime Vault was available from February 11, 2020. While this unvaulting was active, the following relics were added to the drop tables: , , , , , and . |-|Dual Pack= |-|Oberon Pack= |-|Nekros Pack= |-|Oberon Accessories= |-|Nekros Accessories= =Past Bundles= Ash & Vauban Prime Vault The Ash/Vauban Prime Vault was available from November 19, 2019 to February 11, 2020. While this unvaulting was active, the following relics were added to the drop tables: , , , , and . |-|Dual Pack= |-|Ash Pack= |-|Vauban Pack= |-|Ash Accessories= |-|Vauban Accessories= Saryn & Valkyr Prime Vault The Saryn/Valkyr Prime Vault was available from September 3, 2019 to November 19, 2019. While this unvaulting was active, the following relics were added to the drop tables: , , , , , and . |-|Dual Pack= |-|Saryn Pack= |-|Valkyr Pack= |-|Saryn Accessories= |-|Valkyr Accessories= Nyx & Rhino Prime Vault The Nyx/Rhino Prime Vault was available from July 24, 2018, to September 25, 2018 then was re-released from July 16, 2019 to September 3, 2019. While this unvaulting was active, the following relics were added to the drop tables: , , , and . This was also the first Prime Vault period where players could buy Prime Accessory bundles separately from the main packs. |-|Dual Pack= |-|Nyx Pack= |-|Rhino Pack= |-|Nyx Accessories= |-|Rhino Accessories= Volt & Loki Prime Vault The Volt/Loki Prime Vault was made available on April 30, 2019, to July 2, 2019. While this unvaulting was active, the following relics were added to the drop tables: , , , and . |-|Dual Pack= |-|Volt Pack= |-|Loki Pack= |-|Volt Accessories= |-|Loki Accessories= Frost & Ember Prime Vault The Frost/Ember Prime Vault was first available from December 6, 2016, to January 3, 2017. It became available again from January 29, 2019 to March 26, 2019 with the addition of separate accessory packs. While this unvaulting was active, the following relics were added to the drop tables: , , , and . |-|Dual Pack= |-|Ice Pack= |-|Fire Pack= |-|Ember Accessories= |-|Frost Accessories= Mag & Nova Prime Vault The Mag/Nova Prime Vault was made available on November 13, 2018, to January 29, 2019. While this unvaulting was active, the following relics were added to the drop tables: , , , , and . |-|Dual Pack= |-|Mag Pack= |-|Nova Pack= |-|Mag Accessories= |-|Nova Accessories= Ember, Loki, & Frost Prime Vault The Ember/Loki/Frost Prime Vault was available from February 6, 2018, to April 10, 2018. While this unvaulting was active, the following Void Relics were added to the drop tables: , , , , , , and . |-|Dual Pack= |-|Ember Pack= |-|Loki Pack= |-|Frost Pack= Rhino & Mag Prime Vault The Rhino/Mag Prime Vault was available from June 27, 2017, to August 1, 2017. While this unvaulting was active, the following relics were added to the drop tables: , , , and . |-|Brute Force Pack= |-|Brute Pack= |-|Force Pack= Mag Prime Vault The Mag Prime Vault was available from June 28, 2016, to July 26, 2016. While this unvaulting was active, the following relics were added to the drop tables: , , , and . The reward list for Axi V1 was later moved to . Frost Prime Vault The Frost Prime Vault was available from December 8, 2015, to January 5, 2016. =Notes= Current Items Retired to the Prime Vault FAQ Q: Will my inventory blueprints be removed, too?! A: Nope. Anything in your Inventory/Foundry after the removal will stay. Q: Are these parts gone forever?! A: Nope. Items in the Prime Vault have the chance to come back at a later date via Unvaulting events, which usually take place twice a year for 1-2 months at a time. Q: Can I still trade these parts after their removal?? A: Yes you can! Q: Do the Prime items come with Inventory slots, Orokin Catalysts, and Orokin Reactors? A: Only if you purchase the Prime Vault Packs. Otherwise, no. Q: What gear is exclusive to the Prime Vault? A: The Prime Vault Program reintroduces a selection of Prime Access Gear Exclusives (such as Prime Avatars, Syandanas, and other cosmetics) which can be acquired by purchasing their respective "Prime Vault Packs" once available. Q: What gear is not exclusive to the Prime Vault and will also be found in-game when the pack releases? A: Warframes and weapons can be found from running Void Relics and crafted during the time a Vault opens. Q: What Prime Access items will be Unvaulted next? A: It is confirmedhttps://forums.warframe.com/topic/1166090-coming-soon-oberon-and-nekros-prime-vault/ that , , , , , will be unvaulted next. Q: Is it possible to know which Warframe and gear will enter the Vault next? A: Prime Warframes, along with the gear included in their Prime Access, enter the Vault in the order of their release. Following this pattern, it is expected that , , and will be next to enter the Vault. For a list of other frequently asked questions, please visit the Official Warframe Prime Vault FAQ References *Last Chance For Frost Prime Parts In The Void 3/24/2015 *Last Chance For Mag Prime Parts In The Void! 7/7/2015 *Last Chance For Ember Prime In The Void 10/6/2015 *Last Chance For Rhino Prime In The Void 2/16/2016 *Last Chance For Loki Prime In The Void! 5/17/2016 *Last Chance For Nyx Prime In The Void! 8/23/2016 *New Items (Nova Prime) are entering Prime Vault! 11/22/2016 *Last chance for Volt Prime and Odonata Prime 2/28/2017 *Last Chance for Ash, Vectis, and Carrier Primes 5/30/2017 *Last Chance for Trinity Prime, Dual Kamas Prime, and Kavasa Kubrow Prime Collar! 8/29/2017 *Last Chance for Saryn Prime! 12/12/2017 *Last Chance for Vauban Prime! 3/20/2018 *Last Chance for Nekros Prime! 6/19/2018 *Valkyr Prime Entering the Vault! 9/25/2018 *Banshee Prime Entering the Vault! 12/18/2018 *Oberon Prime Entering the Vault! 4/2/2019 *Hydroid Prime Entering the Vault! 7/6/2019 *Mirage Prime has entered the Vault! 10/1/2019 *Zephyr Prime has entered the Vault! 12/17/19 de:Prime Vault es:Bóveda Prime Category:Prime Category:Browse